


Tonight for you

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily budzi się w nocy i daje w kość Adamowi i Sauliemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight for you

**Author's Note:**

> „Tonight for you" – pojawia się przelotnie w „Maybe you could talk and make my day", ale tytuł wymyśliłam, tak samo jak słowa. Więc jeśli są do niczego – to tylko mój brak talentu, nie Adama ;)
> 
> Adam POV

W oddali usłyszałem cichy i nieco przytłumiony płacz dziecka, którego natężenie narastało z każdą kolejną sekundą. Kiedy już miałem wrażenie, że to bardzo nieszczęśliwe i zmartwione dziecko jest tuż obok mnie, jakby krzyczało mi wprost do ucha, otworzyłem oczy.

Leżałem w łóżku w naszej sypialni, zagrzebany po głowę w pościeli, zwrócony twarzą do Sauliego. Zamrugałem kilka razy, próbując wrócić z sennego marzenia do rzeczywistości, w której zostaje się obudzonym w środku nocy przez płaczące, dwumiesięczne niemowlę. Po raz czwarty tej nocy, tak dla uściślenia. Spojrzałem na zegar wiszący na ścianie naprzeciw. Dochodziła druga.

Westchnąłem. Spojrzałem na Sauliego, który leżał na brzuchu zwrócony twarzą w moją stronę, patrząc na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem. W uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewał nam obu rozdzierający serce płacz Lily.

Ułożyłem się wygodniej, przygotowując się do ponownego zaśnięcia:

\- Twoja kolej.

Spojrzałem jednym okiem na drobnego blondyna, który pokręcił głową, zagrzebując się głębiej w pościel.

\- Nie.

\- No daj spokój, Sauli.

\- Nie ma mowy, wstawałem godzinę temu. I jeszcze godzinę wcześniej. Teraz ty.

Wygiąłem usta w podkówkę i popatrzyłem błagalnie na Sauliego – Możesz teraz Ty wstać? Proszę… - zamruczałem cicho, wypróbowując moich wszystkich sztuczek.

Widziałem, że Sauli zaczął się wahać, więc przysunąłem się bliżej i pocałowałem go słodko. Odwzajemnił tę pieszczotę równie delikatnie. Odsunąłem się o cal i wyszeptałem prosto w jego usta, nasze wargi nadal muskające się wzajemnie – Proszę, skarbie…

Sauli westchnął i podniósł się, odchylając kołdrę, którą ja natychmiast przyciągnąłem w swoją stronę i naciągnąłem na głowę.

\- Leń. I uparciuch. – Powiedział oskarżycielsko.

Materac podniósł się nieznacznie, kiedy wstał z łóżka. Ułamek sekundy później usłyszałem świst powietrza i poczułem lekkie uderzenie czegoś miękkiego na moich pośladkach. Nie mam pojęcia, czym Sauliemu ta poduszka zawiniła, ale niezbyt mnie to w tym momencie interesowało.

Byłem zmęczony i senny, miałem zamknięte oczy i kołdrę na głowie, ale nijak nie mogłem zasnąć, słysząc bezbrzeżną rozpacz w głosie maleństwa. Serce pękało. Minuty mijały, a Lily jak płakała, tak płakała. I za nic w świecie nie chciała przestać.

Jej płacz nie ustał nawet, gdy Sauli zaniósł ją do kuchni, aby przygotować jej mleko. Słyszałem ją nawet z parteru. Ją i słodkie słówka nieustannie mruczane jej do ucha przez Sauliego. Serce mi się krajało, słysząc jej płacz, jęki i kwilenie.

Odrzuciłem na bok kołdrę i – czując ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej – zszedłem na dół. Sauliego znalazłem dopiero w salonie, chodzącego boso wokół dywanu, kołyszącego delikatnie i rytmicznie Lily w swoich ramionach. Szeptał coś do niej uspokajająco po fińsku i głaskał po maleńkiej główce.

Podszedłem do nich cicho, położyłem dłoń na ramieniu Sauliego. Odwrócił twarz w moją stronę; oczy miał pełne łez.

\- Przepraszam, powinienem był do małej wstać… - wyszeptałem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli powiem coś głośniej, mój głos się załamie. Naprawdę było mi wstyd, że zostawiłem go samego z tym wszystkim. – Bardzo źle się z tym czuję, skarbie, przepraszam… - Przytuliłem go delikatnie, całując w nagie ramię.

Sauli przytulił się do mnie (trochę bokiem, bo w ramionach wciąż trzymał nasze maleństwo) i pocałował krótko w szyję. – Nie o to chodzi Adam. Ja po prostu… - Odsunął się ode mnie, patrząc mi w oczy z rozpaczą – Ja nie wiem… Nie wiem dlaczego ona wciąż płacze. – Mój ukochany sam był tego bliski. – Nic nie działa, nic!

Istotnie. Lily nadal płakała, choć Sauli ją przewinął, nakarmił i bez przerwy przez pół godziny nosił wokół pokoju. Wziąłem ją od niego i przytuliłem do siebie, mimo że i ja nie miałem pojęcia, jak maleńką uspokoić. Bałem się, że to nie chodziło o to, że jest głodna, czy miała mokro w pieluszce – nade wszystko obawiałem się, że taki płacz to objaw choroby. Przytknąłem usta do jej aksamitnie gładkiego czoła.

\- Sprawdzałeś czy ma gorączkę?

\- Tak. – Sauli usiadł na kanapie i położył głowę na jej oparciu. Zamknął oczy. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

Zamyśliłem się. Zacząłem sobie przypominać te wszystkie rady Scarlett, Carmit oraz naszych mam odnośnie płaczu maluchów. Położyłem Lily poziomo na prawym przedramieniu. Wolną ręką rozpiąłem jej różowe śpioszki i dotknąłem maleńkiego brzuszka. Wydawał się być w porządku, więc nie było jej ani za ciepło, ani za zimno. Nie wymiotowała, nie była głodna. Pieluszka była sucha. O co więc maleństwu chodziło?

Chodziłem z nią w ramionach w kółko po pokoju tak, jak robił to wcześniej Sauli. Kołysałem ją delikatnie, przytulając ją do siebie i szepcząc uspokajająco. Nie chciała ssać ani smoczka ani mojego palca. Zerknąłem na zegar stojący na kominku. Prawie w pół do czwartej. Spojrzałem na Sauliego; siedział nadal na kanapie z łokciami opartymi na kolanach, podpierając opuszczoną głowę na dłoniach. Może drzemał? Nie byłem jednak w stanie tego stuprocentowo stwierdzić, nie podchodząc bliżej. Zanim odwróciłem od niego wzrok, aby spojrzeć na naszą córeczkę, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie. Jego twarz wyrażała bezgraniczną rozpacz.

Usiadłem przy nim i pocałowałem go w czoło, szepcząc:

\- Błagam, tylko nie płacz.

Sauli uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyciągnął dłoń i wytarł mi coś z policzka. – Raczej ja powinienem powiedzieć to tobie. – Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy po twarzy spłynęło mi kilka łez. Tak bardzo starałem się ukoić płacz naszego maleństwa, że sam nie zdołałem uspokoić siebie.

Westchnąłem i przeniosłem wzrok na Lily. Była najśliczniejszym dzieckiem nawet, kiedy tak bardzo się złościła. Podałem ją Sauliemu, który położył ją na poduszce na swoich kolanach, głaszcząc po brzuszku i malutkich rączkach. Wytarłem z policzków ostatnie łzy. Wstałem z kanapy i poszedłem do sypialni po telefon – byłem zdeterminowany zadzwonić po pomoc do mamy.

Usiadłem na łóżku i sięgnąłem po moją komórkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Zanim jednak wybrałem jej numer, usłyszałem płacz Lily – z każdą sekundą rosnący w siłę – oraz kroki Sauliego na schodach. Odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi w momencie, kiedy mój ukochany wszedł do sypialni z małą w ramionach i usiadł przy mnie. Wyjął mi z dłoni telefon i odłożył go na bok.

\- Zanim obudzisz swoją mamę w środku nocy, może Lily… - Sauli przerwał na moment, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy jego pomysł ma szansę powodzenia. – Może spróbuj jej zaśpiewać?

Spojrzałem na niego, zastanawiając się nad jego propozycją. Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem śpiewać jej kołysanek, bo jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy problemów z jej usypianiem – zawsze zasypiała niemal od razu, kilka sekund po tym, jak kładliśmy ją nakarmioną i w suchej pieluszce do łóżeczka. I cieszyłem się, że nie miałem ku temu okazji, bo od kiedy pewna możliwość przeszła mi przez myśl, bałem się dać jej szansę realizacji i usypiać ją w ten sposób. Miałem nadzieję, że taka potrzeba na razie nie nadejdzie. A jednak dziś wpadł na to Sauli.

Z bólem patrzyłem na naszą płaczącą córeczkę w ramionach Sauliego. Zerknąłem też na niego; patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Odwróciłem wzrok i powiedziałem cicho: - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Kątem oka widziałem Sauliego patrzącego na mnie w niedowierzaniu. Pokręcił ze zdziwieniem głową i zerknął na Lily, jakby maleństwo miało dać mu odpowiedź na niezadane jeszcze przez niego pytanie. Po kilku sekundach ciszy Sauli odchrząknął i usłyszałem niepewność w jego głosie.

\- Dlaczego?

Westchnąłem. Nie byłem pewien, czy zrozumie mój tok myślenia, czy przyjmie moje argumenty.

\- Po prostu nie chcę próbować. – Potarłem oczy. – Nie chcę.

Sauli pokręcił głowa, wzdychając cicho. – Nie rozumiem. – Powiedział szczerze. – Wytłumaczysz mi to? Chcę cię zrozumieć.

Zmusiłem się, aby odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego łagodne oczy w chłodnym odcieniu błękitu zawsze były dla mnie podporą. Wystarczyło, abym w nie spojrzał choć na sekundę, a już czułem się lepiej, pewniej. Bezpieczniej. Sauli zasługiwał na to, abym powiedział mu o swoim lęku.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. – Nie chcę jej śpiewać, bo… - Jeszcze raz spojrzałem w jego oczy. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, abym poczuł pewność, że Sauli zrozumie. – Bo boję się, że nie spodoba jej się. Że nie spodoba jej się mój głos. Tak, wiem. – dodałem widząc, że Sauli otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. – Wiem doskonale, że to absurdalne, ale… - Opuściłem głowę. – Ale nie mogę pozbyć się z głowy myśli, że tak może się stać. – A tego bym nie przeżył. Nie umiałbym się z tym pogodzić, Sauli. – Pokręciłem lekko głową – Nie umiałbym znieść tej myśli.

Nastała cisza przerywana jedynie łkaniem naszej córeczki. Czułem, że po moich usianych piegami policzkach znowu płyną ciche łzy. Sauli przysunął się do mnie i wolną dłonią zaczął wycierać mi słone krople z twarzy.

\- Skarbie, ja… Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, aby maleńka lubiła Twój głos, ale… Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego boisz się, że go nie polubi? – Pocałował mnie w czoło. – Miliony ludzi na świecie go ubóstwiają, skąd więc myśl, że nasza córeczka będzie w tym wyjątkiem? – Odgarnął mi włosy z czoła, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jestem więcej niż pewien, że będzie go uwielbiać tak, jak ja.

Spojrzałem na naszego łkającego aniołka. Pogłaskałem mały brzuszek w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałem, Sauli. Po prostu… Nie wiem. – Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w jego oczy, chciałem znowu poczuć się pewnie. – Sądzisz, że przesadzam?

\- Nie, Adam. Rozumiem, że po prostu się tego boisz. A ja chcę, żebyś wiedział, że absolutnie nie masz do tego podstaw. – Pogłaskał mnie po policzku. – Po prostu spróbuj. Może na to właśnie czeka Lily. Na twój kojący głos. Na twój śpiew.

Odwróciłem od niego wzrok, aby spojrzeć na naszą gwiazdeczkę. Pomyślałem, że pewnie Sauli ma rację. Moje obawy pewnie są nieuzasadnione, a Lily pewnie mój głos się spodoba. Jednak nie miałem pewności. Ale był sposób, aby się o tym przekonać. Jedyny sposób.

Sauli przekazał mi płaczącą Lily, wziąłem ją w ramiona i przytuliłem delikatnie do swojego ciała. Mogłem zaśpiewać jej jakąkolwiek balladę, czy to Mad World, Broken Open, czy Don't Forget. Jednak chciałem zaśpiewać coś skierowanego bardziej do niej niż na przykład smutną, refleksyjną Outlaws of Love. Coś, co wyrażałoby moje uczucia do niej – chociaż i tak nie zrozumiałaby ani jednego słowa, to dla mnie miałoby to większe znaczenie. Wybór automatycznie padł więc na ulubioną piosenkę Sauliego – tę, którą napisałem specjalnie dla niego. Tonight For You.

Usiadłem wygodniej, oparłem się o zagłówek łóżka i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Zacząłem kołysać ją w ramionach i nucić kolejne wersy jednego z moich ostatnich singli, a maleństwo z każdym kolejnym słowem płakało coraz ciszej. A więc jednak! Posłałem Sauliemu uśmiech. Jak zwykle miał rację.

Opuściłem głowę i patrzyłem prosto w szeroko otwarte, jeszcze mokre od łez, niebieskie oczy naszej malutkiej córeczki. Nie płakała już w ogóle: leżała wtulona w mój tors, słuchając z zainteresowaniem mojego śpiewu, jej oczy zapatrzone w moje. Refren zaśpiewałem patrząc prosto w jej śliczne, niebieskie oczy, pewny każdego zaśpiewanego słowa:

_Cause I'm here tonight for you_  
 _Like I was yesterday_  
 _Coming home never been that easy_  
 _And I've never been that sure_  
 _Cause I'm falling for you_  
 _Every single day_  
 _I'm falling tonight for you, love_  
 _Just like I was yesterday_

Lily przymknęła oczy, słuchając drugiej zwrotki, a kiedy skończyłem śpiewać , spała już słodko, zmęczona kilkugodzinnym płaczem i uspokojona moim dotykiem i śpiewem. Zapadła cisza; obaj baliśmy się odezwać choćby słowem, zrobić choćby najmniejszy ruch w obawie, że Lily znów się obudzi i zacznie płakać.

Spojrzałem na Sauliego, który również zwrócił na mnie swój wzrok. Przez chwilę patrzeliśmy na siebie, niezdolni do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Teraz, kiedy cały płacz maleństwa ustał, cisza zdawała się być ogłuszająca. Nierzeczywista. Surrealna.

Rozpierało mnie szczęście, miałem do niego tyle powodów! Nasz aniołek spał w moich ramionach po stoczonej z nami bitwie, moje obawy okazały się być bezpodstawne, przez okna wpadały pierwsze promienie słońca wschodzącego nad wzgórzami Hollywood, a w oczach mojego ukochanego widziałem taki sam ogrom szczęścia. I miłości.

W pewnym momencie Sauli przysunął się do nas, położył głowę na moim ramieniu, patrząc na wreszcie spokojną, śpiącą Lily. Nie do wiary, jak to było możliwe, że spała tak głęboko i spokojnie, kiedy jeszcze pół godziny temu walczyła z nami bez sekundy odpoczynku.

\- Odłożę ją do kołyski. – szepnąłem, odsuwając się delikatnie, aby wstać.

\- Nie, Adam. – odpowiedział Sauli, również szeptem, kładąc dłoń na moim udzie, aby powstrzymać mnie od wstania. – Błagam, bo znowu się zacznie.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, na co Sauli także odpowiedział śmiechem. Pocałowałem go w czoło.

\- To co w takim razie robimy?

Sauli pochylił się i sięgnął po kołdrę. – Niech ten jeden raz śpi z nami. Jest prawie piąta. Musimy wstać po siódmej, więc zdrzemnijmy się wszyscy te dwie godziny.

Pokiwałem głową twierdząco i położyłem Lily na pleckach na poduszce między nami. Sam położyłem się na boku, twarzą do moich dwóch skarbów. W tym czasie Sauli zasłonił okna i wrócił do łóżka. Przykrył nas kołdrą i ułożył się wygodnie na poduszce. Pogłaskałem Lily palcami po maleńkiej główce. Jej ciemne włoski były miękkie jak puch.

W pewnym momencie poczułem ogromne, obezwładniające zmęczenie. Zasnąłem mając przed oczami Sauliego, zapatrzonego w Lily jak w ósmy cud świata. Dla niego, dla mnie, _dla nas_ – z pewnością właśnie tym była. Naszym własnym, małym cudem.


End file.
